It Was Fated
by Astrothium
Summary: Naruto, hurt all his life by these drunken villagers, not knowing how to sleep at night, finally finds some place that he can call home. And turns out to be the most unexpected place... Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

A Home

I gasped for air, did I lose them yet? Those villagers, always throwing things at me, glaring at me angrily. What did I do wrong? I sat down and cried in the corner of a dusty alleyway. I was out of breath, long chases getting me nowhere. I needed to get back home. I suddenly started crying. Why did it always have to be like this? What did I do wrong? Gasping for breath from my short cry, I thought: I can handle this.

"Where'd that demon brat go?" a voice asked

"OVER HERE!" someone nearby me replied. I looked up, terrified, to see the face of another villager, I could see he wasn't thinking properly. I ran around the corner away from him, and he seemed not to be walking properly.

What was wrong with these people? They usually walk strait. I think that Hokage gramps told me they had a drink called alcohol, that made them drunk, and drunk people can't think right, and they can't walk right. Why would they drink it anyways? He never told me why they chased me around, though, it was almost like they were hunting vampires in those stories. Pitch forks and torches, it seemed to me that way.

I continued running from the mobs of villagers, they weren't carrying pitchforks, but they were carrying torches. I looked horrified, to see some of them being ninjas, those forehead protectors. They were disgracing all ninjas, unless... all ninjas were like that. Were ninjas really this bad? Ninjas are supposed to be good people that protect the village, not ones that chase after me.

I wonder if anyone else has to go through the same thing? This isn't time to be thinking. I need to escape... what should I do...I could jump rooftops... even though I might be slow. I climbed up over the trash cans and scrambled onto the rooftop, trying to go back to my apartment.

When I got home, and locked all of my fifteen locks and put chairs up against my banging apartment door, I decided to go to bed, even though it was only eight, but the villagers wouldn't stop chasing me, and I had nothing else to do anyways. I could still hear the villagers outside, yelling at me.

I ran into the bathroom, scrubbing my teeth angrily. I jumped into the shower for a minuet, and seemed to come back out a minuet later. Finally, I pulled my blankets over my head, hearing the screams and hoots of the villagers, yelling, "Demon! Demon! Come out, wherever you are..."

I don't want to be a ninja. Ninjas are mean... I looked down out of my window, a perfect view of the several adult ninjas in the crowd. I saw the apartment keeper drive them out. I opened my window to hear what he was saying, did he at least care about me enough to drive those people away?

"Jeez, Naruto, causing me all this trouble, can't even sleep at night, and the other children too," I heard him say. I left the window open, no one cared about me, it was in my dreams. Why would anyone care about me in the first place?

I looked up at the moon, it seemed unusually red and round tonight. Coming out from under my covers, I rolled to my side, and dreamed.

* * *

"Finally, we got the demon kid," I heard when I first woke up. Usually the sun would have risen by now, but it was dark. I looked up, not seeing anything at first. My ankles and wrists were painful. I tried to speak only to hear a muffled voice coming from my mouth. I lifted up my hands to get rid of the thing on my mouth, but my arms wouldn't move. A painful realization came down to me, this person had kidnapped me. I try to yell, but it doesn't work.

I closed my eyes and tried to think, some one had done it, someone snatched me from my bed and ran away. What were they going to do with me? What is going to happen to me? I shivered, not only because of the creeping cold, but also because of the horrifying thoughts coming to mind.

I squirmed around, trying to get my hands free, I tried to wriggle my wrists out, but I got kicked on the rib, and was told not to move. Than I got angry. I did something stupid. I slammed my head against the person that was rubbing against the bag.

"DON'T MOVE! DAMN YOU STUPID KID!" the person yelled, apparently hurt. I smiled in victory. The next thing I knew was that the bag was moving in a circle, but then silence, blissful silence came after that, and I could swear to you that I saw the angels of heaven.

* * *

I woke up again, and I was laying in a warm, cozy, bed. White fluffy pillows... I rubbed my head against the feathery pillow, and turned over. Suddenly, a pain shot through my back and I couldn't move. It hurt so much.

"Ah! You're awake!" someone said. A walking... er... what is that? I knew it had a red hat, but it was like a shrunk reindeer that stood on it's feet.

"What are you?" I asked, my voice was surprisingly raspy. Everywhere on my body hurt, how did that happen. Wait, why am I on this bed anyways?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Chopper, but you can just call me Chopper, and no need to thank me for saving you," Chopper looked like he wanted to be thanked.

"Um... I asked what are you? Not who..?" I said, a bit rudely.

"Oh, I'm a blue nosed reindeer that ate the Hito Hito no Mi, so I can turn into a human... kind of... and speak the human language,"

So I was right, he was a shrunken reindeer that stood on it's feet. Wait, how did I guess right anyways?

"Doctor... it hurts..." I said, groaning as needles stung on every side of me, I moved back onto my back, which was also painful.

"It's no wonder, you're back is completely bruised up, three of your right side ribs are broken, your radius on your right wrist is broken, your ulna on your left hand is fractured, both of your femurs are broken, and your left knee is dislocated, but I put it back, it's a wonder you even survived. Oh yeah, not only that, your right foot's big toe is broken."

"What did they do?" I asked in shock of all of those broken bones.

"Well, they put you inside a bag and whacked you on the ground. It's a good thing that you were holding on your head or else you may have suffered permanent brain damage, and your spine is still intact, actually, I was just going to get the cast to wrap around all of those things, it would have been easier if you were still asleep... I can give you a shot, and I'll wrap you up, and you'll be up and around after a year!"

"A YEAR?" I yelled, once again, pain shot up my body, stinging like needles in every millimeter of my skin.

I knew that I healed faster than normal people, so maybe eight months? "What happened to those people anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, I beat them up. I asked them why they would do such a thing, and they said that 'he's the demon that killed millions of people, he deserves to die being tortured to death slowly,'"

I couldn't move my head, so I closed my eyes and said, "I never killed anyone. Is that why they're chasing me around every day? For a crime I never committed?" a small tear ran down my face. I wanted to reach up and wipe it, but my arms were broken and bruised.

"I don't know what you do, but it seems like you aren't very popular with your village..." Chopper said, "I need to make preparations to transport you to Konoha Hospital though,"

"NO! Don't!" I yelled suddenly, the sudden lurch in my body made the pain shoot up my body once again, it felt as though arrows impelled every inch of my body.

"I don't want to go back there! No! Never! Again! I hate that place! Those people hate me! I hate them!" I sounded childish, but I needed to stay as far as I could from that place.

"Okay, calm down, calm down, you can stay here for now, but just warning you, we're pirates,"

"So?" I asked

"Er... don't you think pirates are bad?"

I remembered the memories of trying to fight off a mob of villagers, never saved, always in the hospital, over and over again, no one there to protect me, no one there to say, "I'm here for you," as those moms and dads say to their kids. I remember them telling their kids to stay away from me for no particular reason, I remember being looked down on like dirt, like trash. I remember everything, and I want to get them back for it.

"It's okay, we're good pirates, you don't have to worry,"

"Either way, I've never met a pirate before, but it doesn't matter, it couldn't be much worse could it?" I asked, all of a sudden, tears sprang down my face.

"Are you okay? Where's it hurting?" Chopper asked.

"Chopper, you're too worried, I'm not crying because I'm hurt, I'm crying because I'm happy," I laughed while crying.

"Why are you happy?" Chopper asked, confused.

I continued to laugh painfully, while unable to answer his question.

Perhaps it was because he never looked down at me pitifully, but rather he looked like he could help. Perhaps it was because he never looked down at me, like I wasn't human, like I was trash, or like dirt, or worse. Perhaps it was because I finally found someone I could trust.

* * *

**A/N: A little bit cheesy? Corny? Whatever you want to call it, over dramatic? I actually thought it was quite good myself (being honest here). It could actually be continued, but you know, I guess I should just leave it that way, unless you request continue? Either way, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So what? I decided to continue, because I just had the GREATEST IDEA! CHA!**

**For those of you who are also reading _Double Demon_ by me know that it should be updated. Don't worry, I updated it last night, so... I suppose I'll start writing now...**

Chapter 2

A Weirdo

Chopper let me rest, a few people came to visit me. The first one is a black haired woman with a purple shirt. The second one was arguing with Chopper about how I should eat meat and then I would feel better. He was maybe sixteen, wearing a straw hat. The other one was constantly coming in, just giving me food. Food, such good food. He always asked what I wanted, and I always told him ramen. He was a nice guy, blonde hair, but always smoking. Finally, the last one seemed to have made his home inside this room. He had green hair, and three earnings on one side. I always watched him when I was bored. Always working out with these gigantic weights, otherwise, sleeping.

Our first conversation after he woke up and decided to start lifting weights:

"Hi," I said tentatively.

"Hi,"

"What's your name?"

"People introduce themselves before asking for a name," he replied.

"Oh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Zoro, Ronoroa Zoro,"

"Why do you lift weights all the time?" I asked after some time. It hit me right before he answered.

"To get stronger,"

"Oh," the answer was kind of obvious. Why did I even ask. It felt really awkward, when Chopper came in, saving the day, from awkwardness.

That was the last conversation I had with him. Hopefully I won't have to talk to him in the future.

* * *

"Naruto," Zoro suddenly said a day later.

"Erm... yeah?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't bother me for a stupid reason.

"Don't you think your family would be worrying about you...?" Zoro asked.

"I don't have one," I replied bluntly.

"Oh, because the crew members were talking about returning you, and I told them by the way that Chopper said you reacted about going home, you probably didn't have a family," Zoro replied.

"Marimo I didn't know you were so smart..." the blonde cook that just came in said to Zoro.

"Shut up, swirly love cook,"

"Imposter,"

Zoro got angry and they started fighting each other with a flurry of kicks and swords.

After they were both out of breath, the blonde said to me, "What would you like to eat?"

"Ramen," I replied, once again, "what's your name?"

"Sanji," he replied.

"Oh, mine's Naruto," I said, and he got me a different kind of ramen again, today. I will never get tired of his cooking.

Zoro sat back down and went to sleep when Sanji left.

* * *

I was keeping track of time, always in bed. I had nothing better to do, so I often read. I hate reading though, it annoys me. But I didn't care, I just read, even if the information was going strait out of my brains. Most of it was Chopper's doctor books, the other ones included Robin (who's name I found out), who had archaeology books, mostly about dinosaurs, Nami had several free reading books, and books about weather, and Sanji had dirty magazines (they were blood covered), but he caught me reading them so they were confiscated.

Chopper came in, and he did some weird technique, and he told me my bones were healing at a fantastic rate, and he didn't know the cause of it. I told him I always healed quickly.**  
**

What's really funny, is that after a few weeks, I started liking books. It pains me to say this because anyone that reads books are nerds (**A/N: I like reading books too! Go Naruto!**), and were laughed at in school. I suppose I'll just keep this a secret.**  
**

* * *

A few more weeks past, and Chopper once again, did the weird technique, and told me all of my bones were healed. I didn't know how to react. First he tells me a year, and they heal in two months. What is wrong with my body?

Anyways, I'm fat now. Yes, I'm overweight. Chopper said that because I'm a kid I could lose that weight easily. Hopefully.

I began working out with Zoro, which was funny, because I was again cooped up in the same room again. The room I was in happened to be the work-out room, because they had no other rooms to put me in.

* * *

"How many pounds can you go so far?" asked Zoro.

"Um, fifteen,"

"Wow, that's more than Usopp already,"

"How many curls?"

"Ten," I replied, having lost energy in my left arm, switching to my right.

It became more awkward after silence settled, "Erm... I'll be leaving now,"

"No," Zoro said.

It seemed even more awkward now, I was now, officially, downright, confused.

"Erm, what?" I asked.

"If you can only do ten curls, do a hundred. If you can only do fifteen, then do one hundred,"

"Yes master," I said sarcastically, moving to his hundred pound weight and struggling to lift it up with both my hands.

"Yeah, that's good,"

"No, I'll be leaving now,"

"Your loss..." He said.

"Okay fine, I'll do one one hundred pound weight every day," I replied.

"Two," Zoro said.

"Okay," I said, straining all the strength in my body, and managing to lift up the hundred pounds a centimeter. Pretty good, I thought to myself, not managing to move it at all after that.

"That's good enough, I've decided, you can be my apprentice," He said as I dropped the weight.

"SAY WHAT?" I was now thoroughly confused, and panting.

"Yup, your my apprentice now, training starts tomorrow," He said.

I walked away without another word, thinking he's crazy.

* * *

"Luffy, our captain, Robin, that's our archaeologist, Franky, our ship write, Usopp, our sniper, Chopper, of course you know our doctor, Zoro, his first mate, and the swordsman, Sanji, our cook, and Brook, our musician. I'm Nami, the navigator, and the sanity of the group, nice to meet you."

"Yohoho! Nice to meet you," the skeleton said, topping off his hat, and bowing.

"Hi," Luffy said.

"Nice to meet you," Robin said formally, and giggled.

"Yo! I hope we have a SUPER time!" Franky said, doing a weird pose.

Usopp merely said, "I don't know how your going to survive the next days,"

"Nice greeting," I said smartly.

"I'm so glad your alright, but you don't need to thank me," Chopper said, looking like he needed to be thanked.

"Thanks Chopper, I feel completely better now," I said, satisfying him, and making him extremely happy.

"Ramen, I'm guessing, if I ask you what you want to eat," Sanji said.

They were nice. I don't think I've ever met such nice people before.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet you," I said, bowing. I was grinning like crazy.

"Naruto, there is something I would like to ask you later," Robin said.

"Okay," I said, completely clueless on what she wanted.

"SUPER ISLAND AHEAD!" Franky called.

I looked up from studying the grand ship. Indeed, the island was super. It had a large tower on it, a large beautiful tower.

"Oh yeah, Naruto, we're sending you back home," Nami said

"WHAT? NO!" I yelled. I knew they were nice people, but I didn't want to go back to that hell.

"Your parents must be worried about you though, it's been three months now,"

"Three? I thought it was two, but it doesn't matter, I don't have anyone to go back home to anyways,"

"You've got to have friends, right?"

"No, I don't have friends, Chopper is my first friend, than Zoro is my second!" I said.

"You have no friends at home? Come on, Naruto, I find that hard to believe," Nami said honestly.

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe I survived that hell!" I yelled angrily, "I don't want to go back home!"

"If you mean the kidnappers, we've beaten sense into those two people," Nami said.

"Of course I don't mean them! I haven't been kidnapped before, but plenty of times I've come close to being both killed and kidnapped,"

"Well the villagers seem nice enough..." Nami replied.

"No, not to me. Why do you want me to leave anyways?"

"Because the adventures are too dangerous for a four year old kid like you,"

"I'm not four, I'm five now, my birthday passed last week!" I said.

"Well why didn't you tell us? Sanji could have prepared a special meal for you. Anyways, either way, you need to go back home, the adventures are way to dangerous for you,"

"Nope, I've taken care of that, this kid is now going to be my apprentice," Zoro said, appearing next to me from nowhere.

"SAY WHAT?" All the Straw Hats were completely weirded out. Apparently, Zoro doesn't do these kinds of things.

I laughed to myself. It was a good way to stay away from those horrible villagers, even if it meant being under training of a green haired person.

**A/N: So, Zoro doesn't do these kinds of things. Who cares? It's a good way to get the story moving! Oh yeah, and this was my amazing idea. Naruto and Zoro, teacher and student. THE GREATEST RELATIONSHIP EVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Training Begins Today

"Oi, Naruto, how long ya gonna sleep for?" Zoro asked.

I groaned, and rolled over.

"Get up. Training starts right now," Zoro said.

My eyes squinted open, and everyone else was asleep.

"Do you get up this early every morning?"

"Yeah, that's why I sleep most of the day."

"Jeez," I pulled myself up, and looked at him.

"Well, aren't you going to get dressed?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, how about breakfast?"

"Around after morning training, Love Cook makes the food,"

I groaned and got up. I followed him out the door. Outside... the sun had just begun to rise, and the sky was still a dark, shady, blue.

"We're near an island, so let's go swim there. Bring this," he tossed me two straw looking swords that were surprisingly heavy. We jumped into the water, and were swimming towards the island. What kind of training was it?

The water was freezing cold, I was shivering by the time we got out, but awake. I noticed he wasn't cold at all.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Oh, I often take morning swims, so the water isn't all that bad to me."

He's crazy.

"Okay than, whack the tree with the practice sword, as hard as you can," he indicated a palm tree with green coconuts.

I whacked it with both hands.

"Oh, not good, use one hand, and continue whacking it until the coconut comes down,"

"Are you serious? It's not even ripe yet!"

"Yeah, I am, if you want to get stronger, then you would do it,"

That made me realize my dream. I want to be stronger than Zoro.

I continued whacking the tree. He made a fire, and dried his and my clothes off.

Several beads of sweat went down my head. I counted 500... 501... 502... 503... for every single whack.

I was soaked in sweat 1002... 1003... 1004... 1005... and finally, I whacked so hard with my right hand, that a single coconut came down, and it was still green.

"Good, morning training is over. Now let's swim back to the boat,"

I had hardly any energy in my arms, and didn't know how to swim very well. Zoro wouldn't carry me back, instead, he tied himself to a rope with a gigantic rock attached to it, and jumped into the water.

I was out of breath when we got back onto the ship. The sun had risen about eight o' clock. And at nine, the rest of the Straw Hats would get up.

We dried out our clothes, and Zoro just went back to sleep, and I slept right next to him, on the dock.

"Oh crap, there's going to be two Zoro's by the time we know it," Sanji woke me and Zoro up.

"Marimo, Naruto, time for breakfast,"

We got up, and ate food that has never been better. Bacon. Luffy often tried to steal the food, but we would often stab him with a fork. Luffy was never full, was he?

"After breakfast training," Zoro said.

"Seriously?" I asked. I was already sore from morning training.

Weights, weights, more weights. I was to do curls with ten pound weights, one hundred for each hand. By the time I had finished, my arms couldn't move.

Leg weights. Seriously? I would sit on the bench and lift twenty pound weights. A hundred per leg. I said that was too much for a five year old to handle, but he pushed me past my limits anyways.

Lunch came, and I was soaked in sweat.

"Afternoon training!" Zoro almost seemed to enjoy the idea of torturing me.

It wasn't that bad. Techniques mostly, but in the end, I was still majorly sweating. He taught me nitoryuu, and a little bit of santoryuu, and just made me do a little bit of itoryuu.

Finally, in the end, I collapsed into bed early, and died. This was way more than I expected. I want to become stronger than Zoro. He's ridiculously strong, and I know that. I wonder how he became this strong.

**A/N: I wasn't sure what to do about this part. It just didn't seem detailed enough. I might have a time skip (not the OP one) for about five years, and have another chapter to briefly reflect a little bit more detailed training.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A reviewer asked me to take it out of the POV so I shall do so. Anyone who wants it back, just ask. This is a ten year time skip. Sorry for the long wait... I was too addicted to Mabinogi to stop. **

A Man

A man walked around Konoha. Who is this stranger? the villagers were all confused. They felt that they had seen this stranger before. His spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes, they've all seen it somewhere before. He wore a flame patterned cloak, reminding people of the 4th hokage, but instead of being white with red flames, it was black with red flames. He had three katanas held up by a red cloth wrapped around his waist, one with a white handle and black diamonds, the second one had a black handle, and the last one had a black handle with white diamonds.

He wore a lightly shaded purple shirt underneath his cloak, and thick black pants with heavy black boots. He wore three golden earrings on his left ear, and he was smiling, as he walked down the village. Everybody seemed to be staring at him.

Two men, both old men, felt that they had done something wrong. They suddenly felt compelled to talk about it with each other, the kidnapping of that demon a while back.

A woman with black hair and pearly eyes looked at him. She felt the need to admire him somehow. A girl with pink hair and jade green eyes remembered suddenly to stay away from that demon child. But she didn't know why.

A man with black hair and black eyes glared at him angrily, but still felt that he understood him somehow. He wondered why he was glaring at him, and suddenly, the fan girls came, and he ran away, following the strange man from the trees.

Naruto sensed someone up in the trees. He turned around and pulled Yuki, the white sword, from it's hilt, and slammed it on the tree. Sasuke fell down from the tree.

"You guys really don't remember me… do you?" Naruto asked Sasuke wonderingly.

Sasuke looked at him. He thought his presence was hidden. It made him excited to think there were stronger people in this world.

"What are you talking about… do I know you?" Sasuke asked wonderingly.

"If it isn't Sasuke!" Naruto asked, laughing, "I actually kinda missed you, how are you doing after all of these years?"

"Wha… I do know you?" Sasuke was making a face that was thoroughly confused.

"We spent one year together in the academy when we were like… four years old?" Naruto said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke finally asked.

Naruto put his face right up against Sasuke's and said, "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't remember me, does the word Naruto ring a bell?"

"Na-na- NARUTO?" Sasuke asked. An image of Naruto as a little four year old, crying all the time flashed in his mind, then he looked at the smiling Naruto now.

"You finally remember now? Well, can't blame you, it's been like… fifteen years?"

"It's ten years, still can't believe it's you. Where were you?" Sasuke asked, wondering, "everybody from ANBU was looking for you, and the Hokage was panicking,"

"Speaking of which, how's Hokage gramps doing?" Naruto asked.

"He died," Sasuke said.

"Wha…?" Naruto asked, suddenly wondering.

"Oroichumaru killed him in a dual, the new Hokage is some crazy lady named Tsunade. She's still trying to find you, I need to take you to the Hokage tower, but still… where were you?"

"I became a pirate,"

"I never thought you to be the bad type," Sasuke said, wonderingly.

"Nah, I'm not bad, we don't loot villages or anything, our captain is Luffy, and Luffy is this crazily stupid rubber guy that loves meat, and doesn't care much about anything but meat,"

"Interesting. I'd like to meet him," Sasuke said.

"Well, they've left me on this island, because Zoro had insisted that I go on my own path, and not as a pirate. He also said that he would love me there, but I made a promise ten years ago, to Zoro and the crew, that once I learned everything he knew, than I'd leave, it was a sad farewell, but you know, I had to leave someday,"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "That's just kind of sad, we should head to the Hokage tower soon,"

They walked there, avoiding the main routs, because Sasuke, had become more handsome, and fan girls prowled every corner.

"You… are Naruto?" Tsunade asked, once they had arrived at the Hokage tower, "Yes ma'am," Naruto replied.

"Than… what… is the meaning… of this?" she held up a poster with Naruto's picture two years ago on it, and it said 'Yellow Flash', and the bounty was 100,000,000 Beli.

"You're nickname is exactly the same as your father's, but his was in a good way, now why are you a pirate?"

"My father?" Naruto asked, "Oh, yeah, it was because some random people kidnapped me, and a pirate crew saved me, and Zoro trained me to be a swordsman,"

"The pirate crew you joined was the _STRAW HATS!_" Tsunade said angrily.

"Yeah… so?"

"They declared WAR on the WORLD GOVERNMENT!" Tsunade said, as though that were horrible, Naruto didn't think so.

"Yeah, I was there when they did, but it was because some crazy people called CP9 kidnapped Robin and so we went and rescued her,"

"Robin sunk six buster call ships when she was eight! She doesn't deserve to live!"

Naruto then got angry, he slammed his fists down on Tsunade's desk. Sasuke was watching the whole thing in amazement wondering how the little Naruto grew up to be this way.

"That… is a LIE made up by the world government! Robin does deserve to live. She is in fact, one of the greatest people alive! The only reason why they lied was because she can read poneglyph when she was eight. They can't kill a child just because she knows a language! That's just stupid!"

Tsunade sighed, "Okay Naruto. I understand. The only reason why I will let you in the village is because you are son of the 4th Hokage… and Jinchuuriki of the nine tails, and it's our job to confine the Jinchuurikis. We were supposed to tell you when you were thirteen, but it's too late anyways,"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked extremely shocked. How could Naruto not know before?

"Oh sorry Sasuke, you weren't supposed to hear that, but I suppose he'd tell you anyways,"

Naruto and Sasuke left the tower, and they sat down next to a tree. An apple fell **(A/N: Newton reference xD) **and Naruto picked it up, and ate it.

Sasuke asked, "So… now what?"

"I suppose I'll get my apartment back and everything, and train to be ninja now, Sasuke, you don't suppose you could teach me some stuff? I already know almost everything there is to know about santoryuu, but I mean, anything else?"

"Sorry Naruto, can't do. I'm not much of a teacher, you may as well ask Kakashi to teach you,"

"Ah… Sharingan Kakashi… I heard he was a good teacher,"

"Yeah, he was supposed to teach you, but we ended up with this replacement guy, Sai, the teams are supposed to be even in terms of smartness and strength, but Sai, like me, has both, but Sakura only has brains,"

"Are you saying I was supposed to be the stupid one?"

"Yes, seems so,"

Naruto laughed, "Okay than, I guess you can take me to this Sharingan dude, right?"

"I got Sharingan too," Sasuke said smugly,

"Nice dude, but I don't care,"

"Oi…" Sasuke said, but Naruto was fast asleep.

**A/N: Okay, when is Naruto going to get back together? You may be wondering. The story will revolve around Kakashi and Naruto for a while, then later, when Ace *SPOILER* *WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN'T PAST THE MIDDLE* dies… than the time skip with Jiraya will occur, and then later, it will match up together in two years! Than the real action will start. That is my plan. And Sasuke... is not bad. Sorry for disappointing you Sasuke haters XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So you know people, I haven't written very many good fight scenes. Some reviewer reminded me something: The time doesn't work out. 10 year time skip means that*SPOOOOOOILLLLEEEEERRRR ALEEEEEEEERTTT!* Ace is already dead. So... anybody mind telling me if I should just ignore the fact that 10 years ****have past , or 10 years have really past.**

Chapter 5

Sasuke Wins the Arguement He Wasn't In

Naruto woke up to find Sasuke sleeping next to him. Naruto got up carefully, trying not to wake Sasuke up. He snapped a twig stepping away from the tree. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke was both a paranoid, and a light sleeper. Sasuke got up suddenly and had a kunai ready in his hands and pointed it at Naruto. They both paused for a second, and they suddenly started laughing. Sasuke lowered the kunai and said, "Oh right, I was going to take you to Kakashi, wasn't I?"

"Yeah,"

"First you take a right, then a right, then a left, and you should pass by Ichiraku Ramen, then you turn left again, and he should be hanging somewhere around that one monument where his friend's name is engraved on," Sasuke said.

"Alright," Naruto said, turning left.

"Um Naruto, this isn't the right way,"

"You pointed this way,"

"No, this isn't the right way, his place is that way," Sasuke pointed in the opposite direction.

"Your bad at giving directions," Naruto retorted.

"Your bad at following directions,"

"How do you expect me to follow those bad directions you gave me?"

"Any normal person can tell right from left,"

"Not true, I know someone else that can't tell right from left,"

"They aren't normal than, I'll just take you there!" Sasuke said.

Naruto got lost several times, and Sasuke had to find him over and over.

They argued over which way was which and so and so, when they finally reached the grassy area where the monument was, and of course, Kakashi was standing there.

"Heya!" Naruto said, waving to Kakashi, and Sasuke looked at Naruto strangely.

"Hi," Kakashi said, turning around, "And who might you be?"

"Why don't you guess," Naruto smiled playfully.

Kakashi studied Naruto, "The Yellow Flash?"

"And how did you know?"

"You're an S-class criminal,"

Naruto smiled, "That's me alright, I present to you... The Yellow Flash... Naruto!" It was almost as though they could see confetti raining down upon him.

"No wonder why the boy in the poster looked familiar. You attended one year at the academy didn't you?"

"Why yes!"

"I assume you went to the Hokage Tower because Sasuke is with you."

"That's right!"

"Well, even if the Marines did get a hold of you anyways, they can't hang you because of the fox,"

"I came here to ask you one thing," Naruto said.

"And what might that be,"

"Will you... teach me the way of the ninja?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi's eye widened. He was not expecting that one. A pirate with a reward of 100,000,000 beli had just asked if Kakashi could be his teacher. But there was one thing that Naruto did not know the existence of, was chakara.

"I suppose I can teach you, without chakara I cannot defeat you, but with chakara, I can. If you learn about it, I believe that you will be stronger than me. However, if I teach you, you have to promise not to go back to the life of piracy again."

Sasuke and Kakashi thought Naruto would take some time to consider. Going against their thoughts, Naruto immediately replied, "Hell no!"

"Why?" Kakashi asked at the same time Sasuke did.

"The reason why I wanted to learn from you is because I wanted to get stronger, in the future, to protect my nakama, and if I can never see them again, what's the point of getting stronger other than to surpass Zoro?"

Kakashi looked at him. The way he remembered Naruto, was always trying to get people to acknowledge him. Always asking for someone to say Naruto, but no one did, other than the 3rd Hokage. No one called him by his name, always 'that demon brat' or 'that one kid that always ...' He always seemed to try so hard, but never, no one, would acknowledge him.

Kakashi suspected that the crew, not knowing of the demon, took Naruto in, like normal people would. If they were the only ones, then Naruto must have a great attachment to them.

"Alright then, you won't get taught by me than," Kakashi said.

"Alright," Naruto replied.

Sasuke knew they were both torn by their decisions. Naruto badly wanted to be taught by Kakashi, but he could not give up his precious nakama for it, and Kakashi felt understanding towards Naruto's words, and felt badly for making him give up piracy.

"I suppose I can go to a... different island to find a different teacher," Naruto said to Sasuke with difficulty.

Sasuke felt he needed to bring the two together. He was frustrated even though he had nothing to do with it.

* * *

Sasuke went to Kakashi later, "Why didn't you accept after?"

"Because he wouldn't give up piracy," Kakashi's nose was stuck in the perverted book written by Jiraya.

"You know, he told me that his captain wasn't really considered a true pirate, because they don't loot villages,"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "What kind of captain does that?"

"His captain. Anyways, he explained his captain's personality. He ate a devil's fruit, and is a rubber man, he's super strong, and also, super stupid. He loves to eat meat, and can eat a meal for one hundred people,"

"How does he get food?"

"Well, he also told me about an incident where they went up to legendary sky island, and got tons of money, because there was a city made of gold, and gold was just hunks of metal to people of sky island, and so they got 700,000,000 beli, not to mention when they go to forest islands, they hunt for food."

"Interesting crew, what's the point of being a pirate without piracy?"

"Well, they only have one goal in mind, or at least his captain does, and that is to get One Piece. The rest of the crew are just on their own goal, just following the captain will make them accomplish the goal."

Kakashi had never heard of a stranger crew, but if Naruto was happy there, then him, going against leaving the crew was the right decision, and that meant Kakashi had the wrong decision.

"Well, I suppose I can go and accept his offer. Do you know where he is?" Kakashi asked, his nose still stuck in the book.

"He's lost somewhere." Sasuke replied.

Indeed it was true. How predictable?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I took a long time... SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT* DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'RE FULLY UPDATED WITH NARUTO MANGA! Tobi is obito. OMG OMG THE CONSPIRASY WAS CORRECT! TOBI IS OBITO OMG OMG OMG I FREAKED WHEN I READ IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SORTA PREDICTABLE! (I thought he was going to be a girl)**

Chapter 6

Lesson 1

Naruto walked around, attempting to find his way around. It wasn't working very well. He was completely lost, when he passed by a familiar sign. He stared at it. "Ichiraku Ramen's", it said. Ichiraku... RAMEN~~~~~~~! He ran over immediately, grabbed his huge sack of extra money Nami left him, and sat down, "One bowl of beef ramen please! Extra beef!"

The old man looked at him, "You a traveler?"

"Yeah I am, but I thought I might revisit my home country again," he grinned happily. The person looked at him, why did this kid seem so familiar? But it was his home country, so he must recognize the strange blonde man from somewhere.

He handed him the beef ramen, "Sank you," Naruto said with an accent, "Itadakimasu!" He pulled the chopsticks apart, and smiled, as he slurped the ramen.

"So, traveler-san, what's your name?" Ayame asked him, as she walked in.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto replied happily, as he inhaled his ramen quickly.

"Uzumaki-san where have you been traveling?"

"Oh, I traveled around the seas, sky island was my favorite so far, the angels were really nice! Oh, you can just call me Naruto,"

"Can I have another bowl?" Naruto asked, handing her the already empty bowl.

"Sure," she said, as she handed him another bowl.

"Dymanic Entry!" Naruto sensed an attack, leaned backwards, and a flash of green passed him, and landed on the ground next to the ramen stand.

"Who are you?" the boy in the green suit yelled at him, he had landed on his feet. What an ugly green suit... Naruto thought to himself. "I should be asking you that, do you randomly attack people eating at ramen stands?"

"..."

"..."

"No," Lee said slowly.

"Then why did you attack me?"

"You are wanted for a lot of money, and I thought you and your pirate friends were attacking this village,"

"No, I was eating a bowl of ramen. My friends and I don't... we don't loot villages or attack people for no reason."

"Oh, very youthful pirates! I see!"

"... Okay," Naruto said, not sure how to react to Lee's dynamic entry.

"Would you like some ramen?" Naruto asked, willing to treat the strange green suited lad to a bowl.

"Sure," Lee smiled. "So, what brings you to Konoha?"

"Well, you see, my captain became Pirate King, and my teacher, Zoro, is still training like hell to surpass Taka no Me, Mihawk, the greatest swordsmen in the world. I am trying to surpass Zoro, who is soon going to take the name of the greatest swordsmen in the world. So I didn't know where to go. And I thought maybe I could go learn some ninja things, and the only ninja place I knew was my old hometown, Konoha, or one of the other five elemental nations,"

"Hometown, Uzumaki-kun, do I know you than?"

"I did go to the Ninja Academy for one year, but then I left," Naruto said, leaving out an enormous blank of details, "oh you can just call me Naruto."

"I don't recognize you, we probably are different classes, aren't we?"

"Guess so,"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, jumping from roof to roof.

"HEY!" Naruto said, looking up and screaming.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked, as he landed suddenly in the seat on the other side of Naruto.

"Here."

"Kakashi's agreed to teach you," Sasuke said, "I managed to convince him."

"Thanks!"

"Oooh, Guy-sensei's youthful rival!" Lee said, his eyes sparkling.

"... So, where's he agreed to meet me?" Naruto asked, ignoring Lee.

"Oh, the training grounds, like, now,"0

"Okay, bye Lee," Naruto said, as he inhaled the rest of his ramen. He left some money, and followed Sasuke to the training grounds.

"Wow, he was youthful and cool!" Lee said with sparkles in his eyes, "wonder if he would beat Neji?"

"The Yellow Flash?" Ino said appearing next to Lee.

"Yeah, his name is Naruto," Lee replied.

"I don't know, Neji's gotten really strong, and still is such a fate-ish person, sorta annoying." **(A/N: remember, Naruto wasn't there to change him, and I think Sasuke left because of reverse physiology, because Naruto, the loser, was stronger than him,)**

Naruto landed next to Sasuke. "Okay, I agreed to train you, because I have no pride, and admit I am wrong," Kakashi said out of boredom.

Naruto grinned. "First, we start, by walking up trees," Kakashi said, starting to demonstrate. "I know you got several chakara control exercises as a four year old, it's a bit harder when you've already grown up to master, but you should at least know the feeling."

"Yeah, I used to practice sometimes on the boat, just for fun."

Naruto watched as he walked vertically up the tree. Naruto's mouth fell open, and he stared. What...?

He stood on top of the branch, fell down, but his feet were still sticking to the branch. "You might want to get a running start," Kakashi said, as he began walking down. "That is the first lesson. Oh yeah," he threw a kunai to Naruto "use this to mark your spot,"

Naruto stared intently at the tree. This was going to be tough. He ran back five feet from the tree, and began running, and he tried pushing chakara into his legs, the same feeling as the time when he was little, and the leaf stuck to the palm of his hand, when it was upside down. He ran up four feet with little amounts of chakara, and then fell, barely able to mark the spot. "Ow..." Naruto said frustrated. Sasuke was watching him, and chuckled. He was once at that stage too, but it was sorta entertaining.

"Shut up," Naruto heard Sasuke laugh. "Okay," Sasuke said, calmly waking up the tree to watch his new (sorta) friend run up trees.

Sasuke fell asleep, while Naruto, continuously marked the tree, higher, and higher.

* * *

Sasuke woke up. The moon was high in the air, and the crickets were chirping. He looked at the marks of the kunai on the tree. Naruto had made it up to the top of the tree, and Naruto was laying in the grass, only sleeping. "Nice job, you passed the first test," Sasuke grinned, and he carried Naruto piggy back style, into his new empty apartment. Sasuke laid Naruto on top of the bed, and quietly exited, towards his house.

**A/N: This is not Yaoi. THIS IS NOT YAOI! I REFUSE FOR THIS TO BE YAOI! Sasuke is just being caring, and putting Naruto back. NOOO NOT YAOI! why does it seem like Yaoi then? NOOOO! NOT YAOI! REFUSE! (I'm not a big fan of Yaoi, but it was just sorta... yaoi moment... NOO) even my internal thoughts are screaming.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all,

Yes, I know you guys hate this, the author putting the story up for adoption. I know you guys love this story (hopefully), and I loved it too, but I just can't seem to do it anymore. Sorry guys. If any one of you want to pick up this story, just PM me... all you need to do is give credit for the first... six chapters I believe? yeah. Anyways, it isn't your guys's fault for not putting up enough reviews, I've seen multiple stories go that way, but no, I could continue forcibly writing it, but it's only going to go downhill. I can't do it anymore...

I had to think for a long time before making this choice, and I think it's for the best. So honestly, I'd hate to see this story go to waste. So I'm not abandoning it, it's just up for adoption.

-Astrothium


End file.
